Link's inferno
by spartanjohn19941
Summary: Based on the events of "The legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask". Have you ever wondered how Link finished lost in a forest and then, another adventure happened to him? Here's the answer as how my sister and me see it.


Chapter 1- Eternal space.

_IN the midway of this our mortal life, I found me in a gloomy wood, astray gone from the path direct: and e'en to tell it were no easy task, how savage wild that forest, how robust and rough its growth, which to remember only, my dismay renews, in bitterness not far from death. Yet to discourse of what there good befell, all else will I relate discover'd there. How first I enter'd it i scarce can say, such sleepy dullness in that instant weigh'd my senses down, when the true path I left.  
__Inferno. Chant 1._

* * *

The light barely could be seen through the trees' shadows. No living soul could be found in there. Silence reigned upon this forest. The twilight on his path was calming and peaceful.  
Suddenly, hoof steps filled the air. A reddish horse passed through the forest, on its back, a boy with green Kokiri clothes. The boy lifted his sight trying to see where he was. It was pretty obvious: he was lost.  
A Kokiri boy lost? And most of all, without a fairy?  
What was doing a lone boy like him doing in this forest? How did he get there? But most important, who was he? _'Link…'_  
Link was his name. The first thing that came to his mind was a feminine voice who called his name. Why was he here? _'Search... friends...'_ the voice said.  
Suddenly, some sounds made him to turn again, looking for the source of it. However, he didn't see a thing.  
That was until he heard those sounds again, this time, coming from ahead of his actual direction. Suddenly, his horse shook violently for no real reason, making him lose his balance. He fell from his horse, causing him to hit in his head. Consciousness left him for a while.

Just as the boy fell, a masked figure appeared from the shadows, his mask showing two huge eyes that seemed to pierce through one's soul and twist it for bad. He just took off his mask and looked at the two fairies on his side.  
"Heh, heh. Well done, you two."  
The masked one approached carefully to the boy, looking for something that seemed valuable. Using his foot, he turned the boy around, making him to face the sky. Then, it proceeded to search between his stuff.  
After a few seconds, the masked one hit what he was searching for: a ceramic-made ocarina. Its blue color making it different to the ones he saw before. Therefore, making it more valuable than the ones he had seen before.  
The Imp decided to test it. He blew inside of it and the Ocarina made a beautiful sound. It was perfect! It wasn't only a beautiful Ocarina, but it made a good sound.  
Suddenly, a red fairy went flying around.  
"Ohh! What a beautiful Ocarina! Hey! Skull Kid! Let me see it!"  
Suddenly, another fairy, this one of light orange, also came flying around.  
"Stop it Tael, you can't! What if it fell from your hands and crashed in the floor? No way! "  
"Aww… but, Sis…"  
The imp blew again in the Ocarina, making another sound as beautiful as the first one. He then chuckled. He was keeping this object for sure.

The boy opened his eyes. The sharp pain in his head remembered him of the thing that happened. Suddenly, he heard a small whistle. He recognized that sound. After that, he heard a few chuckles coming from his side.  
He stood as silent as he could, and stared at the strange imp that was holding his Ocarina.  
Suddenly, the two fairies became petrified at the sight. The imp seemed to note this. Turning around, he noted that the boy was awake. And he was staring at him. He realized that he still had the Ocarina in his hand. In a vain attempt to excuse himself, he hid the Ocarina behind of him.  
The boy tried to catch him. But before his hands could barely touch the imp, it jumped above him. Turning around, the boy saw that the imp was on his horse's back.  
The horse, scared, started to run. The boy didn't think it twice before jumping and fetching the imp's leg, causing it to lose his balance.  
The boy struggled to hold tight to the imp's leg, but the constant hit of the ground on his face made it almost impossible.  
Following the open road, on a rough turn the horse turned wildly. The boy lost his grip and was thrown away in the ground. The horse kept running toward a giant empty log. The imp, seeing his pursuer in the ground, chuckled while he thought that he was free to flee.  
The boy opened weakly his eyes, to find a clearing before him. Suddenly, his mind was filled with a scene that he, somehow, knew.

* * *

**The fairy lead him to an open field, where a big tree awaited for his arrival, waiting for the chosen one who might vanish the evil from those lands. The Great Deku Tree saw them, and he knew that this young one would be the one who would save them all. The time had arrived for his destiny to be accomplished. This young boy… Link.  
A light of hope for the entire world.**

* * *

The boy opened his eyes after the short vision that occurred in his mind. Suddenly, he remembered what was happening. The boy got up and started to run toward the empty log. He saw another empty log just ahead. Worried about his horse, but more concerned about his Ocarina, the boy didn't waste a minute in jumping toward the log and entering on it. Inside of it, he found a dark and narrow tunnel where the darkness became more and more deep.  
After a few seconds of running, the darkness became too dense. He couldn't even see a thing a foot ahead of him. The boy started to worry. He might be lost. But his horse was what concerned him the more. And that Ocarina… Why did he care that much about that small object? Even above of that, he started to wonder… why was he carrying those objects? The Ocarina, the horse… those things in his back… A sword and a shield. Why would he carry those? He started to make himself many questions at the same time he ran through the dark tunnel.  
That was until he found a cliff. He couldn't avoid it: he fell toward the immense darkness below.  
In his fall, he saw many faces. Masks, to be more accurate. Some of them seemed familiar.  
But why? Where was he going to?

And he kept falling to the eternal space.

* * *

_I, for thy profit, pond'ring, now devise that thou mayst follow me. And I, thy guide, will lead thee hence through an eternal space, where thou shalt hear despairing shrieks, and see Spirits of old tormented, who invoke a second death.  
__Inferno. 2 chant.  
Divine comedy._


End file.
